Together
by hannahable
Summary: Mercedes and Sam were just becoming friends...
1. Nerves

Nerves

Mercedes was in the girls room alone. Rachel and Kurt were missing again, Tina had gone off with Mike and Santana, Quinn and Brittany had gone of to a salon.

The competion was in two lie on the bed still in her footed pajamas checking her facebook. She somehow went through her photos and saw her prom

photo with Rachel and Sam. She placed her hand over Rachel's face and blushed. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since that night. They had been closer

friends since then. They both hated Jesse and thought Rachel got stupid when she was around him. They also shared the feeling of feeling like the odd man out in

life, interest in weird movies and laughing. He was a friend. She wanted so much more from him but he would never care for her, she told herself. She was happy

with her curves but not everyone could appreciate her size, or the insecurity that came along with it. She sighed and decided to text them not. She really wanted to

but she was too shy.

Just then she heard gagging from the boys room, it sounded really terrible. She jumped up and ran into the room and followed the noise to the bathroom. She looked at Sam going full Linda Blair on his knees. She immediately got a cup and filled it with water as she watched in horror. He had been eating a

lot of something red. He heard the water and looked over once he stopped. He was so embarrassed as he wiped his mouth with tissue. Mercedes handed him

the water. He gave her a pathetic look shaking his head and sipping it slowly."Are you okay?"She flushed the toilet and still to weak to get up."I'm so

nervous Mercedes. I can't do it.I'm going to tell Mr. Schue I can't. "He said in a whisper. Mercedes eyes bulged."Sam, you can't do that. We need you."She said.

"No you don't I'm going to screw up, Finn is the lead I'm just back up. There are enough people since Kurt is gone, you want get disqaulified."He assured her

finally standing up and going to the sink to wash his hands. "Finn can't sing like you. Just like Rachel can't sing like me."She laughed."But they always get the solos.

Sam we need you out there, you are amazing, we got this far all because you kicked butt at sectionals! Come on. I get nervous too."She said. He looked at her in

disbelief."You're lying to make me feel better."He said as he washed his face. Mercedes stepped aside and shook her head."I do. A lot, but I love performing so I

fight past it and sing my heart out." Sam smiled at her."How do you do it?" Mercedes looked up, she had never thought about the exact technique."I pray for

courage and God gives it to me."Same bit his lip."Will you pray with me?"He asked. She took both his hands and they bowed their heads. Mercedes said a prayer

for Sam and listened to his heart go from racing to steadied. She said Amen."And looked at him, his red face was coming back to normal and he had a light

smile."Thanks Mercedes." She nodded and patted her weave with a nervous smile. He walked into the room and placed his costume on the bed and Mercedes

clapped."There you go."She said. excitedly. He looked at her."Those are some crazy cool pjs."He said. Mercedes looked down and gasped before she could say

anything she ran out of the heard the door slam and she screamed. Sam laughed. How cute was she. 


	2. Hugs

Hugs

a/n:thanks for feedback you guys =] working on spacing issues someone please tell me what is appropriate?

**Sam**

Sam stood with everyone off stage as Rachel and Finn belted their duet. He still was nervous but not like else was excited, they had been here before but he hadn't been here with them last year. He applied some chapstick to his lips and heard Santana hum Trouty mouth. He rolled his eyes as he heard Puckerman talk about joining the mile high club with Lauren when they flew home."Puck I don't think she can climb a mountain."Brittany said.

Everyone laughed. Sam just waited. He looked over at Mercedes and watched her for a few seconds. She was warming up, rehearsing her steps and laughing with Tina. She looked up and saw him. Mercedes smiled and waved, she gave him a thumbs up."You can do this."She lipped to him. Sam lipped back."Thank you."He smiled and soon they were taking their spots on stage. He caught a glimpse of all the people before turnings his back to the audience . This was surreal, there were to many people, he wanted to leave. He remembered what Mercedes said and he prayed, he prayed for confidence and a strong stomach.

There was a awkward silence and he wondered what was going on. He heard the brief clapping then the music started. Sam finally got out of his head and began to perform his heart out, not for himself, but for Mercedes. She seemed so disappointed about not winning last year and she had really helped his confidence. He had so much fun.

When the performance ended Sam couldn't believe all the knew they would place. He realized he wouldn't be there if it weren't for Mercedes. He ran over to hug her."Thank you so much." Mercedes was taken of guard but she hugged him back tight."Thats what friends are for."She managed before he left. As he listened to the rest of the cheering he couldn't get over how warm his heart felt, how soft Mercedes was, how much she was on his mind right now in a way she had never been before. Sam could not stop smiling as the walked of the stage. Everyone was hyped so they did not notice his blushing. He honestly didn't know what to do.

**Mercedes**

Mercedes couldn't believe how amazing they did, it was above anything she ever expected. She looked at Quinn and was about to give her a high five when Sam came towards hug nearly made her weak knees give out. She held him back squeezing him ever so slightly. The words were a blur but that hug would stay with her forever. She watched him walked back and Quinn eye them suspiciously. She gave her that high five and and smile that said butt out. Once they were walked to see who placed she had stopped giggling like a school girl. Sam's hug, one more thing that to pine about when alone. She closed her eyes nervously praying the placed, she looked over at sam, his eyes were close too. She smiled then saw him looking back. She kept her gaze and shock was running through her. Sam was giving her the sexy stare, the one he gave Quinn and Santana! Did he like her... No way. She was just about to jump out of her skin until she heard Mr. Schue say they had not made the list. She began to cry, why didn't they win. She needed someone to lean on. She turned to Tina and Mike was comforting her. Kurt was being coddled by Rachel and Finn. Quinn and Lauren were being comforted and groped by Puck. She stood there wiping her eyes, as usual she was alone. She listened to Jesse St. James say "the kiss" killed them, she was confused then it all made sense, the awkward silence, the goofy grins Rachel and Finn had, they had kissed. She grunted and was about to approach them then she felt those arms around her again. His chin rested on her head and he held her tight. She felt free to cry, she had someone to be there for her. As the loser walked back to there hotel Sam stayed by her side."I thought we did great. I guess I was biased."He said. Mercedes shook her head. we were great, you were amazing."She said with a special smile . "Finn and Rachel kissed, Jesse says judges hate that." His eyes went had told Finn to go for it but not like this. He was pissed too now but Mercedes was calming him.

After the fiasco, Santana's outburst and one final day in New York The New Directions were headed back to Lima. Mercedes had sat next to the window still trying to get out of her funk. She looked up when she heard someone load bags above her. She smiled when she saw Sam's blond hair show behind his army green duffle. "Mind if I sit here?"He asked. Mercedes shook her head. He sat down and ruffled his hair. "You still bummed?"He asked. She nodded. She had texted him a little through the night but they didn't get to talk because Mr. Schue put everyone on lockdown because of Santana's outburst. Rachel ended up sleeping in the boys room with Mr. Schue staying up to supervise. The girls plotted a millions revenges on Rachel,surprisingly Quinn's thoughts were the most gruesome. Santana actually had to tell her to stop talking a few times. Mercedes looked over at Sam as everyone ignored each other. She had been writing in her journal and turned the page.

_**Sorry you did all that work and worrying for nothing, Losing sucks!**_  
>She slid the pink and lace book over to him very discretely. Same smirked and grabbed a pencil from his pocket.<br>_**Losing does suck but something great cam out of this, I got to know a side of you I never would have**_.  
>He slid it back and felt like he had an unfair advantage. He got to see just how Mercedes felt when she read that. She was stunned and her face was in this awkward, yet lovely state of confusion. She began to write what seemed like a pargrapgh.<br>**_-Sam... what does this mean? YOU Just can't say stuff like that and not explain._**  
>Sam wondered why it took her so long to write the sentence.<br>_**I LIKE YOU.**_  
>Mercedes eyes bulged as she processed the words on the word on th page. The plane had taken off and now she was miles in the air learning this information. She bit her lip but wasn't writing, Sam felt stupid after twenty minutes of waiting for a reply. He took the journal from her hand.<br>**So you don't like me back, you don't have to be a jerk about it Mercedes. This is awkward enough.**  
>Mercedes read that and raised her eyebrow. She turned the journal pages back.<br>5/3/2011 Prom was more than I could have ever wished for. I thought things would be boring and weird having the threeway then four way date. I was HOT. Like super hot journal. LIKE A Hippo in the sahara HOT. I felt lonely for most of the dance though. I was at the Single ladies table for an hour. Sam, Puck and Artie sang Friday, WHO KNEW THAT STUPID SONG COULD BE GREAT? I was stuck at that stupid table, nobody even looked my way. I was about to give up on it all then Sam Evans came and told me I looked beautiful, he asked me to dance. To me this was amazing but I think he only asked me to dance because Rachel told him what I said. Regardless I like SAM. A LOT. I know I have been telling you how cute and funny and sweet he was to Quinn and even Santana, how his lips are so dang on sexy, but I like him for who he is inside. I know he'd never like me, but I like him. Maybe I will tell him but I'm to scared. We are just becoming friends and what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same I'll be crushed. He's s cool to be around. I just don't want to ruin anything. He's going through so much , I don't want him to make him feel more out of place... WHAT TO DO!

**Sam**

He read it twice, being dyslexic he always had a hard time but this was easy to read, his heart was in put his hand in hers and held it tight. He couldn't reply to that. He couldn't believe he had been so oblivious. Mercedes was amazing in so many ways, why had he bypassed her greatness to swim in more shallow waters. No one could see their bonding. Everyone was asleep expect for Kurt who was furthest from them, humming showtunes. He finally replied as Mercedes was half asleep leaning on his shoulder."Mercedes, I really like those pjs with the monkey feet."He said. Her giggled was priceless. "You are so embarrassing. Sam smirked and did an impression of Captain Kurt. She smiled."If you ever call me a jerk again I will crush you."


End file.
